


Casual Sex

by Sheosaurs_rex



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Interrogation, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheosaurs_rex/pseuds/Sheosaurs_rex
Summary: Songfic based off the song by My Darkest Days---As the title states, you (who works as a lab tech along side the science bros) and Loki have been busy and have kept it quiet, but one morning after a exhausting night you fail to notice the thing your spy friend doesn't. This leads to the spilling of the beans so to say as she uses her skills to figure out who out of the two she suspects is the one you crawl into bed with.





	Casual Sex

The rich smell of the coffee filled the air as you pour yourself a cup of the dark liquid. With a raisin toast in hand you made your way to the closest bar stool and firmly planted yourself there, waiting for the caffeine to bring you to life. After the first few sips you closed your eyes and rubbed your temples, thank gosh you managed to make it in here before the rest of the team filled it with loud chatter and talk. Typically no others were really around at this hour, if it was their off day then most would sleep in or even be out training already. Regret danced around your head as you finished your meal, you knew staying up and partaking in the activities that all but claimed your hours intended for sleeping would have you utterly drained today. Could you really hate yourself too much though, anyone in your situation would have done the exact same. 

 

You'll never meet my mom,  
Strings will never be attached,  
We'll always get along,  
'Cause it doesn't have to last,

 

Not sure if you drifted off or she's just that good at sneaking in on half dead to the world people, you were startled to open your eyes to a smirking Black Widow who was pouring herself a cup of coffee. “Morning Nat, sneaking about already this morning?” you question before sipping more life support. “Ha, not hardly... more like someone's been having too much fun. So tell me y/n what kept you up late this time? Project? Party a little too hard with some IT friends? Or is it maybe a guy?” her eye brows wiggled a little with the last question. You couldn't help but choke as you nervously tried to play off how her questions caught you off guard. “Funny Nat.... it was just a work thing, you know how Tony and Bruce are with their projects... work work work.” She leaned against counter in front of you, eyeing you and sipping her drink. “Really.. so then tell me was it Tony or Bruce who left the rather large hickey on the right side of your neck?” You lost your coffee completely this time, just shy of it coming out of your nose with how hard you were coughing. “What hickey?” She quickly snapped a pic of it with her phone and showed you. Sure as the sky is blue there was a very obvious love bite on your neck right where your neck met your shoulder. “Well... Fuck... looks like ill be wearing a lab coat and t shirts for a while..” your voice was muffled by the counter you had placed your blush covered face on.

 

And anytime I call you, you don't have to call me back,  
I'm never gonna fall, but I'm never hard to catch.

 

“So are you gonna tell me who this man of yours is? Or will I have to use my spy skills?” She asked in a rather eager tone. Your response was an aggravated huff. “Boyfriend? Friend with benefits? Married man? C'mon give me something. I honestly didn't know you had someone, other then your work that is. We all only ever see you busy in the labs.” You had always been so careful not to show any marks or let on about anything to anyone, and now your zombie self not only dint notice the mark as big as a truck but the best person on the team at uncovering secrets saw it. The truth would be coming out no matter if you told her or not. Going with maybe she will keep it quiet you decided to give her enough to have her put it together. Sitting up and facing her, you took a breath, “Your not walking out of here with nothing are you?” Shaking her head she joined you at the bar, patiently waiting for you to start. “Okay.. so no I don't have a boyfriend and no I'm not with a married man....i uh.. it's not exactly friends with benefits, I mean yeah we know each other but I don't know if I'd call us friends..” your words trailed off a little as you tried to find the exact words to label what you have. 

 

She said she's cool with it, She's down with it,  
There's nothing wrong with it 'cause its easier this way,  
She's so cool with it, She's down with it,  
There's nothing wrong with it, Don't want it any other way.

 

“Oh so it's just casual sex?” she replied without missing a beat. You looked at her confused for a minute as if it was the easiest thing you could have said to explain everything. “Yeah..yeah that sounds like a good enough way to describe it.” You answer before sipping the last of your coffee before checking the time on your phone. “Basically you two hook up when ever but neither of you are together or in a relationship, and there isn't any rules or jealousy of what the other does.” She continues. “Then yeah that's exactly what it is, so no need to concern yourself, but I really should go change and get to the lab and start while I have the energy.” You say as you get up to refill your cup. Her arm on you stopped you, of course it wouldn't be so easy. “not so fast, there is more then just it being a hook up as to why you've been so careful about keeping this quiet. Clearly he's something to have caught your eye and pull you from your lab, so spill it.” slumping back into your chair you closed your eyes and watched as last nights moments played through your mind.

 

It's just your typical hardcore, casual sex,  
We're single, but we're lovers, crazy for each other,  
Just your typical hardcore, casual sex,  
We're wild under the covers crazy for each other.

 

His lips started at yours with desire growing with each one he placed as he moved his mouth down your neck to your collar bone, going lower as he made his way to between your breasts. Suddenly his lips found your right ear and you had to hold back a moan when his silky voice whispered to you. “My dear you will not be finding any sleep here tonight..” you felt him place a couple wet kisses on your shoulder followed by more whispering. “I plan to make you beg me to take you, give you the pleasure you so desperately crave and make sure the only thing you able to say by morning is my name.” The shivers that shot down your spine with his last words make you throw out all cares on how tired you'd be for work, the only thing you wanted was to be entangled with the man currently assaulting you with his delicious lips and screaming his name as you came around him in pure bliss. 

 

Natasha clearing her throat made you remember you were currently being interrogated by her on who the hickey leaving hook up you bang is. “Sorry.. just trying to see how to put this, and remember it if it uh denigrates after today.” you say in a nervous tone. She didn't even try to hide the twinkle in her eye when you said that. “Ooh this got good, so it's clearly a co worker, but it is a fellow lab guy? Or is it..” her smile when the look on your face gave it away that it was definitely not lab personnel made you wish you had a poker face. “That's why you've kept this quiet, it's one of the guys isn't it?” you wanted to face palm yourself into a coma at this point. “Yes.... I was afraid if it got out I'd get reassigned it would also affect him to because he prefers to keep others out of his personal business.” You explain. “I can understand that, but narrowing it down and knowing the guys like I do, Clint's married so not him, Sam is too much of a bragger to keep his mouth shut, Scott is too much of a sweetie to not be more public about it, Vision is with Wanda, Tony has Pepper, Thor is with Jane, Steve's got this weird thing with Sharron....All that being said that leaves two guys.. both are equally private..so go on keep talking.

 

We don't have to go on dates,  
You don't have to like my friends,  
I won't get in your face when you're making other plans,

 

Shit she's good, this was getting uncovered faster then you liked and the rest of the team would be showing up for breakfast soon and this is not the conversation you wanted to be having when they do. “Ever been told you're too good at this Nat” she simply smiles and waits for you to keep going. “Well since the two I think you are referring to are Bucky and Loki, then yes, you are right there. They are both more along the quiet side and prefer to keep personal matters to themselves and not announce all to the whole team.” She Nods in agreement. “so which on is it y/n?” Shaking your head you smirk “aww c'mon Nat, don't wanna use those skills of yours...I'll help you out since your gonna make it your mission till you know anyways.” You roll your eyes and go to explain, but she cuts you off before the words leave your mouth.

 

“Now wait just a minute, I'll figure this out myself off of what you've given me, I was just seeing if you'd offer it up easily first.” standing she walks over to the sink then returns to her seat and looks you up and down. Your hair was in a messy bun, sweat pants clung to your hips, a light tank top and a silky long sleeved robe hung around your shoulders. “So he likes to leave loves bites, you two definitely didn't stop at once, considering the state of your hair and lack of energy this morning, which would mean he has quite the stamina...And I can almost bet there is or has been some light bruising around your wrists..along with a few other well placed hickeys.” She watches as you pull the sleeves on your robe down and blush a little. “Mmm hmm.. so he like to be in charge and likes to mark you, but at the same time doesn't want to be singularly a couple. Either of those two fit this so far...” you can almost see her brain picking apart each clue. “Tell me y/n how did this all start exactly?”

 

If you're tired of the taste,  
We can try another blend,  
My heart will never break I'm just here to break a sweat.

 

Good lord he was walking temptation, all broody and dark, making it seem like he was so tough but no matter how much he pretended he wanted nothing to do with anyone, something about that made you want to prove him wrong. Working late was nothing unusual for you, happened more then you getting laid, as sad as that was. Buried deep behind your projects and formulas or one of the weapons you hardly left your space. Feeling frustrated with how your intended mixture wasn't combining like it should you opted for a break. Heading to the kitchen you found the place deserted, the quiet was nice but you'd kill to get rid of the frustrating feeling still lingering. Still processing the formula in your mind you collide with a very hard object, thinking it was the wall you were shocked to see instead you had smacked right into to the very temptation that had passed by the lab earlier and clouded your mind with not so helpful thoughts. “Sorry!” you squeaked and moved out of his way. “Maybe you should pay more attention to where your walking.” He snapped. “Excuse me, it was an accident, sorry if I'm a little tired from working on stuff that could possibly save you on a mission.. geez no need to get a attitude with me..” You retort while grabbing a mug and pouring more coffee to fuel your night work. Suddenly you felt the hard wall against your as he grabbed you and pushed you to it causing you to look up at him. “You have some mouth on you, coming in here and telling me not to speak to you like that when your the one who walked into me!” his nostrils flared with his words and your could see his pupils were blown as he stared at you. “So what if I do, what are you gonna do about it?” you challenged him. He stayed still contemplating his next move, before you found his lips crashing to yours with a rough kiss. You kissed him back with equal power, both of your arms roaming over each other as you continued, tongues battling for dominance before you pulled away needing air. 

 

That's why she's cool with it, She's down with it,  
There's nothing wrong with it 'cause its easier this way,  
She's so cool with it, She's down with it,  
There's nothing wrong with it, Don't want it any other way.

 

“Well it kinda just happened a couple months ago, after a really rough day at work....for both of us I guess.” you tell her as she taps her finger to her bottom lip. “I see, so probably started off as a confrontation when no one was around and lead to some intense sex... Well we don't really see either of them after missions or when they seem to be in a rather foul mood. I'll go out on a limb and say it probably goes both ways if one of you wants the other you meet up, but I bet he mostly contacts you after the missions?” You nod at her. “Okay, both of them could still fit this, lets see what else can I get off you before I make my guess.” You shift a little under her gaze. “Do you interact with them other then when you hook up?” Looking down at your hand then back at her, “not really I mean if he's in the lab, sure but we don't really see each other much between. He doesn't avoid it but we also don't go out of our ways either. I don't care what he does and vice versa, if either of us went on a date or something the other wouldn't mind. We just have this mutual agreement to be there to release some steam in a beneficial way to both of us.” 

 

It's just your typical hardcore, casual sex,  
We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other,  
Just your typical hardcore, casual sex,  
We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other.

 

The two of you were covered in a thin layer of sweat and tried desperately to catch your breath and steady your heart rates again. To say that was the greatest sex you'd had in your entire life was a true statement. You couldn't help but feel your pride swell a little hearing him just as out of breath as you. Who would have thought you'd have the same effect on him as he you, and that a un-mixing formula would have put you in this bed, in the room and in the arms of this man. Having calmed your heart back to a decent speed you went to get up but a rather strong arm stopped you. “Where do you think you are planning on going?” he asked as he pulled you back closer to him. “Well I was gonna go back to the lab an--” He cut you off with another searing kiss, and you could already feel him grinding his rock hard erection into your thigh. “We are only getting started here darling, I have yet to grow tired of hearing those delightful sounds escape your pretty mouth as I make you come undone..” Immediately forgetting the formula you swing your leg over him and straddle his hips. You were in for one hell of a night.

 

She so cool with it, She's down with it,  
There's nothing wrong with it 'cause its easier this way,  
She's so cool with it, She's down with it,  
There's nothing wrong with it, Don't want it any other way.

 

“Earth to y/n? Are you asleep or lost in thoughts?” Nat asked as she waved a hand in front of your glazed over eyes. “Yeah sorry I'm here still thinking about how this all came to be.” She squinted her eyes at you, as if she had just figured something out. “So are you starting to get attached or want more then just hook up with him? And don't bother lying I can see right through you.” You glared at her, if she knew then why ask. “I don't know, maybe, I mean get get along well and I think maybe if we were to actually pursue this as a couple it may work out, but I haven't brought it up and neither has he, I didn't want to affect him as a avenger or bring up anything that would up set him after what he's been though. No point to lose out on a good thing just to call him my boyfriend if you know what I mean.” You both laugh but then you see her eyeing your neck. “Has he ever left a mark in such an obvious place, I mean it's basically screaming I'm owned don't even try.” rubbing the mark with your hand you think back but shake your head. “Not that I can remember, we've both been pretty discreet, I didn't even know it was there till you showed me.” She looked as though a light bulb went off after you answered. “Last night was intense, and he left a mark intended to be seen, so what did you say or do differently that may have spurred this?” You sat there thinking and only one thing had come to mind. “I did mention I would be out of town for a few days with a fellow lab assistant do to some work we have to do off base, the assistant is a he, and after that he did seem to want to make it a point to leave a couple hickeys on my thigh.” She smiled and looked at you “Yeah I'd say maybe your mystery banger wants to do more then just bang, so damaged, possessive, dominate, kick ass stamina, and moody.. I'm gonna go with--”

 

It's just your typical hardcore, casual sex,  
We're single, but we're lovers, crazy for each other,  
Just your typical hardcore, casual sex,  
We're wild under the covers crazy for each other.

 

She was about to give you her answer, but the two of you were interrupted by Sam, Steve, and Bucky arguing about who knows Steve the best and who would be more help for him in a fight. You shot Nat a please don't say anything look and she winked at you. “Good morning ladies.” came Tony's chipper tone as he walked in followed by Thor and Loki. “hey guys, so thought I'd tell ya that our y/n here scored herself a date tonight with one of her hottie lab techs and she's not gonna be in this weekend, so no texting her Tony!” Nat announced. “Way to go y/n! Enjoy yourself then!” Steve said while grabbing the newspaper. Bucky gave you a thumbs up, Sam complained about how that meant he couldn't take you out, Thor gave you a huge smile while grabbing a full box of pop tarts, and Tony poured himself a cup of coffee then walked over to you and Nat. “So was it this lucky guy your going out with the one who left that ?” he pointed to the mark you tried to cover. “Oh uh he--” before you could answer someone else did for you. “Actually no, that would be my handy work if you must know.” Loki's words caused everyone to share the look of surprise, all except for Nat who couldn't have had a more smug smile. “Now my pet if you would be so kind, I need to speak with you about this so called date.” You quickly followed him out of the kitchen out of more shock then anything after he had just declared you and he had slept together. The second the two of you rounded the corner you found yourself back in his bedroom. “Apparently I didn't make myself very clear the multiple times I asked you who you belonged to last night, as you came screaming my name.” His powerful arms resting on your hips. “Oh no you did, that was just Nat's way of say she knew who left this on me, but since we're back in here I'm more then happy for you to make it abundantly clear again.” you say as you look up through your lashes smiling.

 

Everybody wants a lover like that,  
Wild under the covers, crazy for each other,  
Everybody wants a lover her like that  
Wild under the covers, crazy for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters, I hope you enjoy and feed back is always welcome!


End file.
